parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Rayman Claus is Coming to Town Part 1.
Here is part one of James Graham's eleventh movie spoof, Rayman Claus is Comin' to Town. Cast * Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Young Kris Kringle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) * Adult Kris Kringle - Rayman (from Rayman) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) * Jessica - Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) * Topper - Dopey (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) * Grimsby - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) * Winter Warlock - James P. Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) * S.D. Kluger - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Tanta Kringle - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) * Dingle - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Wingle - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) * Bingle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Tingle - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians (1961 version)) * Zingle - Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) * Children - Slightly, The Twins, Cubby, Nibs, Toodles, and The Globox Children (from Peter Pan and Rayman) Transcript *Newscaster: Today, children everywhere are making preparations for an event of world shaking significance: the annual visit of Rayman Claus. Informed sources report that legions of junior citizens are making monumental efforts not to cry and not to pout. Meanwhile, letters by the thousands have been flooding postal facilities at the North Pole. (lots of children are making preparations while some babies are growing up) *Doc: Dog gone thing! It always goes out when you're-- (sees everyone) Oh, hello there. My name's Special Delivery Doc. S.D., to be exact. Oh, I've got letters for Rayman today. And every year, they're the same. Some asked for toys, but some asked for questions. Like you take this one. *Kid 1: Dear Rayman, why do you wear a red suit? *Doc: Uh-oh. I thought so. And this one. *Kid 2: Dear Rayman, why do you always come down the chimney when I'm asleep? *Doc: And these. *Kids: Why do you have whiskers? And why do you live in the North Pole? Why do you leave presents everywhere? Why do you always come on Christmas day? And why is your name somehow Kris Kringle? Why? Why? Why? *Doc: Now, hold on. Hold it, kids. I can answer all these questions. And I tell you the story about Rayman Claus! Ahem... This is the story of Rayman Claus is Comin' to Town. Rayman is a very special man, who works as a busy hero in the North Pole, and has no time to play. He's got millions and millions of stockings to fill on Christmas day. So, you'd better write your letter now, and make it right away. Because he's getting ready. His reindeers and his sleigh. However, you can read along with me in this story. Let's begin now. (puts on the Kidzone's Santa Claus is Coming to Town song) *Chorus: You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry, You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town. He's making a list, he's checking it twice, He's gonna find out who's naughty and nice, Santa Claus is coming to town. He sees you when you are sleeping, He knows when you're awake, He knows if you've been bad or good, So be good for goodness' sake. Oh, you'd better watch out, you'd better not cry, You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town. He sees you when you are sleeping, He knows when you're awake, He knows if you've been bad or good, So be good, be good for goodness' sake. You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry, You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town, to town. Yes he's on his way, Okay, He's got toys all over the sleigh, Oh yay, Santa is coming to town, Where'd you go, Right here. (as the title plays for Rayman Claus is Coming to Town, that stars the cast with) * Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Young Kris Kringle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) * Adult Kris Kringle - Rayman (from Rayman) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) * Jessica - Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) * Topper - Dopey (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) * Grimsby - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) * Winter Warlock - James P. Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) * S.D. Kluger - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Tanta Kringle - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) * Dingle - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Wingle - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) * Bingle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Tingle - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians (1961 version)) * Zingle - Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) * Children - Slightly, The Twins, Cubby, Nibs, Toodles, and The Globox Children (from Peter Pan and Rayman) Category:James Graham Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoof Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Parts